


Beautiful Feeling

by orbitsaurus



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, hyejoo's roof, just hyerim chillin at, while jamming to songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitsaurus/pseuds/orbitsaurus
Summary: They both like each other and one of them confesses first.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 37





	Beautiful Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> helloo!! this is my first one-shot i hope you guys enjoy this!! :DDD

“Wanna watch the sunset at my place?” Hyejoo suddenly suggested as they were studying for their exam. “Well, that depends if we're not so busy with the exam.” Yerim replied, before stealing a glance at Hyejoo who was pouting, if Yerim were to say the truth she'd admit that Hyejoo looked really cute, sighing she, herself, knew she was too whipped to say no to this cute wolf so eventually she replied to the said girl, “Alright then, let's watch the sunset together.” Hyejoo at first only nodded before she realized that Yerim actually agreed, “Wait really?” The way Hyejoo's eyes sparkled suddenly made Yerim's heart skip a beat making Yerim blush at how Hyejoo just look so surprised.  
  
“But on one condition.” Yerim added and Hyejoo tilted her head before humming in reply.“I get to decide what music we listen while we chill at your rooftop.” Yerim declared, usually it was Hyejoo who would decide what they usually listen but this time, Yerim wanted to play what she wanted to listen, without missing a beat Hyejoo agreed and with that they continued to study. And eventually the bell rang and they both packed their stuff before heading to their next class.  
  
Despite classes being boring Yerim didn't even notice how it was already the end of their classes. While heading towards Hyejoo room, she couldn't help but feel excited yet scared because she knew that today was the day she would tell Hyejoo how she truly felt for her.  
  
By the time she finally made it to Hyejoo's classroom she waited for a while however she couldn't stop herself from smiling as she saw Hyejoo walking towards her. “I’m sorry if I made you wait.” Hyejoo apologizes which made Yerim laugh. “It’s alright, I just arrived anyways.” Yerim reassures Hyejoo which made Hyejoo smile. The moment they started walking side by side, out of habit Yerim links their arms and continued to hum a song. “So, you wanna head the nearest convenience store and buy some snacks?” Yerim suggests and Hyejoo agreed.  
  
After stopping by to the convenience store they both went home to prepare everything because to them, watching the sunset together was somewhat like a tradition, they made sure everything was going to go well.

****

**\--------**

“Aight, do you have the snacks? What about the drinks?” Hyejoo asked and Yerim nodded as they both made their way to Hyejoo's rooftop, “It's still a bit early so here play something you'd like.” Hyejoo said while handing Yerim the bluetooth speaker, eagerly Yerim grabbed and quickly connected her phone to the speaker before opening her music app.  
Next thing Hyejoo expected, Day6's Beautiful Feeling started playing, 

_“Even just looking at you without even realizing it, a smile grows and when I see it. It's amazing.”_ Yerim sang and Hyejoo could only look at Yerim who continued to sing along to the song, _“As days pass by, my feelings grow deeper for you.”_ When Yerim realized Hyejoo was staring at her, her face started heating up and tried to cover her face using her her hair before stealing a glance at Hyejoo, “Yerimie.” Hyejoo called out, but Yerim continued to sing wholeheartedly _“I love every moment that I breathe under the same sky as you, the word 'love' is not enough for this beautiful feeling.”_ Right after those lines, Yerim glanced at Hyejoo who was at this point giving her heart eyes but Yerim was oblivious enough to notice it, as the song continues to play they both started to sit closer to each other until there wasn't any space left. The song continued playing and while Yerim's hand were on her knees her chest rested on her thighs, her head was rested on Hyejoo's shoulder, meanwhile Hyejoo was contemplating whether to put her arm around Yerim or not.

_'Screw it I'm doing it.'_

Hyejoo thought before placing her right arm around Yerim, noticing Hyejoo's actions she froze but soon she snuggled closer, Hyejoo was internally screaming in happiness because Yerim was closer to her, without even a doubt she kissed the crown of Yerim's head. And just like that, they stayed quiet waiting for the sun to start setting “Hye.” Yerim called out and Hyejoo hummed out a response, without even answering Yerim suddenly stood up, Hyejoo who was surprised by the sudden action, flinched. Confusion was written on her face as looked up at Yerim who suddenly sat back down in front of Hyejoo, leaning on Hyejoo before grabbing both Hyejoo's hand before putting it on her waist as if she was waiting for Hyejoo to pull her closer, it took Hyejoo some time to register what was happening before she reluctantly pulled Yerim closer, making Yerim rest her head on Hyejoo's shoulder.

“Yerim.” Hyejoo called out and however her attention was still glued to the sun that was about to set beautifully, but despite her focusing somewhere else she knew Yerim was looking at her. “I've been wanting to tell you that I genuinely like you.” Hyejoo confessed, she's been hiding this feeling for such a long time and it surprised her how Yerim didn't even notice.

“Hyejoo I-”

“Look the sun is setting.” Hyejoo abruptly stopped Yerim from finishing her sentence because she knew she'd get rejected either way. “Hyejoo,” Yerim called out but Hyejoo was too scared to even look at Yerim . “Hyejoo can you please look at me for a sec.?” Yerim whispered, and Hyejoo eventually glanced at Yerim who stared at her with such adoration.  
  
“I know you’re scared but hear me out, please?” Yerim continued to whisper softly to Hyejoo, a few minutes of silence Hyejoo nodded making Yerim smile brightly, “Why would you assume that I don’t like you back?” Yerim asked a now really flustered Hyejoo, “I just thought that a person like you would like someone who radiates the same energy as you do.” Hyejoo admitted making Yerim frown. “That’s what you think, but here we are.” Yerim joked making Hyejoo chuckle this made Yerim smile even brighter. “Hyejoo, I played that song purpose and hope you'd get the message, but if ever you still don't get it. Hyejoo, I like you too.” Yerim whispered once again and everything went quiet and just before Yerim could do anything else she felt something soft on her lips, her eyes widen as she process what was happening, Hyejoo was kissing her.

_'Kiss back you idiot!'_

Eventually she listened to her thoughts and kissed back the action made Hyejoo smile. Both of them couldn't believe it, they both like each other. How come they didn’t notice? Eventually they pulled away and Yerim glanced at the sunset, it was still setting however Hyejoo's gaze was locked onto the girl she just kissed a few seconds ago.

“Choi Yerim, I am so in love with you at this rate.” Hyejoo whispered making Yerim giggle before pecking Hyejoo’s lips. “Son Hyejoo, I am so in love with you at this rate too.” Yerim whispered as well, making both of them giggle to themselves.  
  
After expressing their feelings for each other they continued to watch the sunset.  


**\--BONUS--**

It was already night time and both Yerim and Hyejoo were laying down while jamming to some songs while guessing what constellations they saw was, but eventually Hyejoo changed the subject. “Say, why don’t we go on a date after the exam?” Hyejoo suggested this made Yerim realize something before she stood up suddenly which startled Hyejoo.“HYEJOO! OUR EXAM! WE DIDN'T GET TO STUDY MUCH!” Yerim suddenly exclaimed which confused the said girl. “Whoa chill, our exam will be-”before Hyejoo could finish her sentence Yerim suddenly shrieked.“OUR EXAM IS TOMORROW!” That surely caught Hyejoo's attention. “Wait what-”

“WE HAVE TO STUDY!” Yerim suddenly grab Hyejoo’s arm before rushing inside. “Yerim-ah our stuff!” Hyejoo tried to stop Yerim but it was no use, they were already back inside the house.  


And just like that they started studying and in the end they fell asleep while studying. Hyunjin, who is Yerim’s older sister could only chuckle before turning off the lights. “They’re asleep now?” Sooyoung, who is the oldest sibling, suddenly spoke which surprised Hyunjin. “Jesus christ Sooyoung unnie, you almost gave me a heart attack, but yeah they’re asleep now.” Hyunjin smiled fondly even though she was got startled a few seconds ago, “You think they’re together now?” Sooyoung asked while they both walked towards their separate rooms, “I hope so.” Hyunjin admitted making Sooyoung chuckle before they both enter to their own rooms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot!! :DDD  
> follow me on twt: @/orbitsaurus


End file.
